The SHIELD project (old name was Marvel Kids)
by TadashiNipples
Summary: Hiro joins the SHIELD project, what's the SHIELD project you asked? The SHIELD project is when a small group of teenager are put into this 'program' where they can showcase their intelligence to the world. Well, that's what Aunt Cass and everybody else thinks it is.
1. Chapter 1

_"You have one Job here, don't you __**dare **__mess it up."_

I won't, I promise.

_"All we need, is the boy. It's simple task."_

I understand, sir. I won't let you down.

"_I hope so."_

_~Hello! I am Baymax.~_

There is honestly nothing more depressing and heartbreaking than see your only brother in a hospital bed, with wires attached to his body that lead up to machines. Along with bandages covering most of his body and half of his face all burnt.

It's been four weeks since the fire, the doctors say he'll be in a lot of pain for a long time but he'll be able to come back home in about two weeks.

They say it's a miracle he even survived, that Professor Callaghan's body hasn't even been found and if the firemen didn't show up on time then-well. I think we all know what would've happen.

The only light we had in here was the sunlight that came through the window. The room was pretty empty expect from some empty chairs. There were some flowers on the table from Honey Lemon,, some candy from Gogo, comic books from Fred and some sci-fi novels from Wasabi. There were some painting on the wall of flowers and lakes.

The only thing we heard was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Other than that, it was nothing but a big, white, empty room.

There are bags under his eyes due to not sleeping, he says the pain keeps him up at night. He looks dazed and confused like he doesn't know where is he.

"I can't believe you ran into a burning building." I laughed softly, trying to break the silence.

"Professor Callaghan was in there, I had to do something."

"But that's the thing, there's these people called firefighters. Who run into the burning building so you don't have too."

He laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Okay okay, I get it. No more running into burning buildings."

We both laughed for a minute, before returning to awkward silence. I kept searching for the words to say but I couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry about your Microbots."

He folded his hands together and looked down.

I can't believe it, he nearly DIED and now half of his body covered in bandages and shit and he feels bad about my stupidMirobots. To be honest, I don't care about the stupid Microbots. I could easily rebuild them anytime I want. I'll probably rebuild them once Tadashi is okay again. I'm just happy that my brother isn't six feet under.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry half of your fact got burned off."

I smirked, attempting to lighten up the mood a bit. He stared at his hands, with this sad look in his eyes.

"Come on Tadashi. I told you a millions of times. I don't care about the dumb Microbots. I'll rebuild them. Hell, I'll make them ten times better this time."

Still, he didn't say anything. I opened my mouth to say something but somebody cut me off.

"Mr, Hamada? How are you feeling?"

A tall African-American woman walked into a room, she has long brown hair that hung loosely below her shoulders. She was wearing a white coat and beneath she wore a dark black dress that went up to her knees.

She spoke softly to Tadashi and smiled.

"Mr, Hamada?"

He still didn't look up from his hands. The Doctor frowned and turn her head towards me.

"Hiro, is it?"

I nodded.

"My name is Miss, Davies." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Would you mind leaving me and your brother alone for a moment? I just have to run some tests."

She spoke in a low, sweet voice. I nodded and left the room.

I'm not stupid, I know there's something wrong with him.

I have to run some tests. Bullshit.

* * *

><p>I'm really proud of this chapter but at the same time I ain't. It's weird I know. It's way too short I know.<p>

I written and re-written this about four times TBH and I just really wanted to get a chapter up.

Miss, Davies full name is 'Kamryn Davies." and she is one of my fave OC's even tho she's not even in this fanfic for long? (maybe for another 2-3 chapters and that's it.)  
>She's only 28 and she one of the best doctors in San Fransokyo, she finished college when she was 21. She's also does a lot of writing during her free time and she also has an degree in physical therapy. She's a wonderful person Okay, there's so much more to her that I'll explain later but I'm still working on it. She is perfection.<p>

Review, rate, leave me a hate comment.  
>Thank for reading.<br>Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this is rough draft number eight, I been working on this chapter for weeks. I know it's not perfect but I'm kinda happy with it.  
>But that will most likely change later.<br>I'm sorry for the delay and hopefully I can get a Christmas chapter up before Christmas.

* * *

><p>It's 8 AM on a Sunday and there's a white man in a blue suit waiting outside the Cafe.<br>There's no way I can act like I don't notice him knocking cause the door is glass and glass is see through and he can fucking see through it.  
>Fuck.<p>

"we're closed, we'll be open tomorrow."  
>I said, walking up towards the door.<br>"See? it says _close."_  
>I smirked and pointed to the sign in the window. The man smiled before he spoke again.<br>"I'm not here for coffee, I'm here to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes, I'm not in the mood for another 'give me your Microbots and I'll give you money' offer. Beside, they burned in the fire and there's no way I'm rebuilding them anytime soon.  
>I crossed my arms across my chest. I'm getting tired of old rich white men coming to my door asking me for my invention cause they're to lazy to make their own.<br>"Sorry, but my Microbots were destroyed in the fire."  
>I said, sounding annoyed.<p>

"You finished high school at the age of 13. You are the world's third smartest person under eighteen.

Wait , time out. Did he say _third? _I whipped around, frowning at the man.  
>There's no way I can be the third smartest person under eighteen.<br>I can't.  
>"I'm sorry, <em>third?"<em>

"Gabby Valentino finished High school at the age of nine, Ashton Williams finished High School at the age of ten. You finished at thirteen."

That doesn't mean they're smarter then me.  
>"That doesn't mean they're smartest then me."<br>I said out loud.

"Gabby has found a way to cure multiple cancers. She is also finding a way to produce clean water all over the world. She says the world should have clean water by 2047. Ashton is a computer whiz, hacked into the government system about three types already, she helped us build most of our aircraft and is one of the best scientist in SHIELD."

The man spoke with pride when he talked about the two, the way Aunt Cass does when she speaks of Tadashi and me.

Okay.. SO what if one found a way to cure cancer and make clean water, and so what some dude hacked into the government I could easily do that with the snap of my fingers.

"They are part of this group called the SHIELD project. it's where the worlds smartest kids come together and help project the world from evil. We could use somebody like you on our team, Hiro."

His voice sounded appealing.  
>"Uh huh, and why do you want me in your 'group." I said making air quotes in the air.<br>The man smile grew.  
>"Let me in and I'll tell you."<p>

I thought about it for a second, this guy could be a kidnapper, a killer or something.  
>Or worse-he could be a cop.<br>He could just be here cause of the bot-fighting, or cause of all the money from the bot-fighting.

But, if he is serious , and this - SHIELD project is real. Then maybe I could help people with my inventions.  
>I unlocked the door and let him in.<p>

The man in the blue suit is named Coulson- Agent Coulson. He comes from SHIELD, one of the most top secret places in the world... Well, was the most top secret.

"People in SHIELD help project the world from things the world isn't ready for. We protect the world from paranormal and superhuman threats. "  
>He start to explain.<p>

"The reason why we started this project is so we could find new recruits, we only have nine kids in it so far and we hope to expand the group. "

He started to tell me about the other kids on the team.  
>"Jordan , Lisa, and Lilith, are the hackers of the group. They hack into anything, and I do mean anything-"<br>I cut him off before he could go on.  
>"Why doesn't Ashton just do it? If she could hack into the government software then she shouldn't she able to hack into everything else."<br>I asked, leaning back in my chair. He smiled.  
>"Ash is usually doing missions with Gabby, and when she isn't on a mission. She's in the lab with Angel."<p>

I nodded.  
>"There's Alice and Venice, they aren't around as much as the rest. Alice is in New York helping the avengers while Venice is undercover in Russia. And then there's <em>Ben." <em>  
>He basically spat out his name, frowning when he spoke of him.<br>"He's the newest member of the team, once you get past all the racist remarks, homophobic slurs, and sexist jokes. You really learn to block him out and hope he leaves you alone. "  
>He said.<br>"He sounds delightful."  
>I said sarcastically.<p>

After he told me about the team and SHIELD. I asked him why he wants me on the team.  
>"Cause I seen what you could do, the things you could make, the talent you have.<br>The world needs somebody like you. If you join us we could help you make new Microbots, new ones that are ten times better. You could expand your horizons. Help you learn new things. "

He started to get up from his chair, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a white business card with the words SHIELD on it.  
>"Call me when you made your decision ."<br>I took the card and put it in my pocket.

He turned around and walked out of the door.

Everything he said sounds tempting, it sounds amazing.  
>I could be with people my age and not be that super nerdy weird kid who's smarter then all the other kids in class.<br>I could learn so many other thing , I could even help people with my inventions.  
>But if I do decide to go, if I do decide to join them I would have to move to DC.<br>Witch means I would either have to make Aunt Cass close the Cafe or go alone to DC.

There's only one person I could go to at a time like this.  
>Tadashi.<p>

* * *

><p>It's 3 AM and I am tireeeedddd.<br>Okay first thing first. If there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, I am deeply sorry. I double check everything but there might still be a few.  
>Ummmm i dont know what else to say.<br>Review and fave , I guess? 


	3. Tracking tag (NOT A CHAPTER )

Okay, I do plan on making this fanfic last and making it a full novel kinda thing, and I wanted to have a tag where you guys can like , track it to see updates.  
>Track it here<p>

Mhm k bye.


	4. Chapter 3

this is a short chapter and i am sorry  
>Enjoy, I guess.<p>

sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes  
>AGAIN I SORRY THIS SUCKS<p>

* * *

><p>The room was the same way Hrio left it last night. Four white walls with some painting of some flowers and a lake on them, the only light they had was the sunlight shining through the window. The flowers Honey Lemon left were start to weed and the box of chocolate Gogo had gotten Tadashi was empty.<br>There were still wires attached to Tadashi's body that lead up to the machines, along with the bandages covering most of his body. One half of Tadashi's face was burn to the crisp. (well not really but Hiro's been telling people that so.)

The only diffidence was Tadashi. He didn't look as daze and confused like he did last night.  
>He still had bags under his eyes but he looks more. . aware now. He practically lit up when Hiro walked into the room. He smiled brightly at his younger brother, waving his (not burnt to the crisp) hand.<br>Hiro eyes widen, stopped and studied his brother for a moment.  
>Tadashi laughed softly<br>For the first time since the accident Tadashi laughed. His

_They must've changed his pain killer meds or something._

Hiro thought, he smiled as he walked towards his brother.  
>"How you're feeling?"<br>Hiro dropped his backpack before flopping in the arm chair nex to Tadashi's bed.

Tadashi closed his eyes and Pinch the bridge of his nose.  
>"Beside the fact that I'm in constant pain, and that my head feels like it's been beaten out with a hammer. I'm doing pretty well. "<br>He sighed, he looked at his younger brother.  
>"They changed my meds-"<p>

_kneeeew ittttt._

"I should be able to come home soon. They say by then I won't be in as much pain as I am now. I'll still need my pain killers and whatnot-"

Tadashi stopped when he seen the look on Hiro's face. Hiro face showed symmetry.  
>He felt bad for his older brother, but at the same time proud. He ran into a burning building for someone. Someone he didn't know that well. Someone who could've started the fire themselves.<p>

He risked his life for someone. And even through Tadashi would deny it, he was a hero.  
>Hiro felt proud to call Tadashi his older brother.<p>

And that's why Hiro wanted to join SHIELD , he wants to help save peoples lives like Tadashi. He wants to be a hero like his big brother.  
>Hiro looked down at his hands and took a deep breath before speaking.<br>"Hey, have you ever heard of SHIELD?"


End file.
